So This Isnt A Dream
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Let's see what our dear Daisuke dreams about... NOT PERVERTED IN ANYWAY...even if dark says otherwise Yaoi dont like dont read. DarkxDaisuke DaisukexDark


Disclaimer: no I do NOT own DN Angel good thing too!

Summary: so lets see what Daisuke dreams about (NOT PERVERTED!! Sorry no perverted thing this time….angst….a little bit of angst…)

Please Not Another Dream. (I'm thinking of changing the title idk tho…)

"Gawd I'm exhausted!" Dark exclaimed collapsing on Daisuke's bed. It had been only about a month since Dark had gotten his own body and he loved it, but he had also forgotten how it felt to be exhausted, tired, and weary.

Dark was spread out on Daisuke's bed, with his legs open and his arms spread out. His head was resting on Daisuke's pillow and he sighed with contentment. He looked over at the digital clock that read 11:00 pm.

They had been out stealing another painting for Emiko and Dark was happy but tired. "That is the last time I do anything for your mother, Dai-chan!" he exclaimed. Daisuke chuckled, "You may say that, great Phantom Thief but you know by two days she'll have another one for us to steal!"

Dark groaned at the thought and Daisuke laughed at his crush, Ok well not a crush more like he was deeply immensely in love with Dark. Daisuke hit Dark's arm, "Get up!" Dark groaned again the shook his head vigorously, "NO!" he said faking a pout. Daisuke laughed again and exclaimed, "Get up, lazy! Your bed is right above mine!!!" Dark just shook his head again.

Daisuke sighed then smirked a little, "Fine then, you can stay." Dark lifted the upper half of his body up and stared at Daisuke, grinning a little. "Really, Dai-chan? My Dai-chan is letting me stay?" Daisuke blushed when Dark said 'His Dai-chan' but just nodded, "I guess" he said chuckling.

Dark was grinning wide now and he laid back down. Just then he felt a shift on the beds weight and he lifted his head to see Daisuke, who was now in just a long shirt (with boxers under) that went up to his knees, sitting in the middle of his legs.

Dark blushed and Daisuke crawled up to him and laid down on top of him. His legs were in the middle of Dark's and he laid his head in the middle of Dark's chest, sighing. His arms slid up and his hands intertwined themselves in Dark's violet hair, and tightened.

"Dai-chan?" Dark asked. Daisuke sighed, "Mm?" he asked. "Wh-what are—" Dark was cut off as Daisuke said, "Please Dark, I've only done this in my dreams and…I'll keep them as dreams, just please, please give me one night were its not a dream!" Daisuke looked up and Dark could see tears brimming at his crimson eyes.

Dark wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist, leaned down, and captured Daisuke's trembling lips. "Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" Dark asked putting his forehead to his. Daisuke blinked, "Wait, you-you?" Dark nodded "I have since I first came in here." He tapped Daisuke head and smiled. Daisuke turned his head, "I don't like you Dark…I love you" This time Dark blinked, "You…You love me?" Daisuke nodded and Dark grinned widely and kissed Daisuke again but with more passion.

"I've loved you right after I liked you" Dark said when they finally broke apart. Daisuke purred and rested his head in the crook of Dark's neck. Dark laughed and they fell asleep happily.

Daisuke woke up to cold pillow that he was currently clutching to. He sighed, _Just another dream…and this one felt so…so real_. He started to cry, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell Dark he loved because if he didn't he would die.

Just then Dark came into the room whistling and holding out two cups of coffee and some tacos but when he saw Daisuke crying he immediately put it on the shelf. "Dai-chan? What's wrong, baby? Aw tell me." Daisuke looked up. _Baby? Could it be that last night really WASN'T a dream? _Dark took up Daisuke in his arms and held him close to him. At first Daisuke was hesitant he really didn't know if that was a dream or if this was a dream, but after one more second he clung to Dark's shirt.

"I thought…I thought last night was a dream." Daisuke sobbed into Dark's shirt. Dark sighed and he hugged Daisuke tighter. "Mm no it wasn't, my sweet, it wasn't and im glad it wasn't. I love you."

Daisuke sobbed still in Dark's arms and was beginning to soak his shirt. "Mm, my love, why are you still crying?" Daisuke looked up and Dark saw the smile on Daisuke's lips. "I'm crying of relief, Dark!" he said laughing.

Dark just smiled, "I'm sorry, Dai-chan, I just went out to get breakfast for you and I didn't realize that you would think it was dream. Gomen I should have realized. Don't worry I never want to leave you again." He captured Daisuke's lips and Daisuke smiled and kissed him back. Daisuke closed his eyes as Dark pulled away.

Daisuke snuggled into Dark's arms and Dark realized that the younger crimson haired boy had fallen asleep on him. Dark laughed quietly. "I love you, Dai-chan. You're _my _Dai-chan." And they both fell asleep happily in each other's arms with the cups of coffee getting cold and the taco's forgotten.

And two hours later when Daisuke woke up. Dark was still there.

AWWWW SOO CUUTEEE!!! Lol I was just looking for small one shot ideas and well I got glomped by a whole bunch of ideas haha well keep an eye out for them cuz I have quite a few. xxRainbow-muffinsxx

(OOH JUST TO LET YA'LL KNOW IM GONNA DO A STORY FOR SUICIDAL MUFFIN-CHAN AGAIN BUT THIS TIME IT WILL BE BETTER AND IT WILL BE BASED OFF OF 'KIT' BUT IT WILL BE DNANGEL STYLE AND MUCH MUCH BETTER THAN 'INNOCENT FOX' BUT A JUST A HEADS UP IT MITE TAKE A WHILE SO DON'T GET TO HAPPY LOL. It will be sooo much better Suicidal Muffin-Chan I super duper uber promise lol ~xxRainbow-muffinsxx)


End file.
